


With A Needle

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the therapy/therapist challenge.</p><p>I wrote this after I had my 4th tat done.</p>
    </blockquote>





	With A Needle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the therapy/therapist challenge.
> 
> I wrote this after I had my 4th tat done.

"That's a nice butterfly, thanks man, worth the sixty five bucks," Elliot said to the young man as he admired his newest tattoo in the full length mirror in the corner of the room.

"So what does it mean?" The man asked as he wrapped cling film around his thigh.

"Nothing. My boss wanted me to see a therapist"

"And you came here instead."

"Yeah but your website really should say that you do walk-ins too."

"You can take the cling film off in two hours and use plenty of bepanthen."

"Nappy rash cream for a tattoo?"

"It aids the healing time."


End file.
